Screeching Tires (4x07)
by Mysecondmeloveswhump
Summary: A small oneshot to this particular scene in 4x07 where Casey walked away as it was just a daily routine to get hit by a car. My take on that (as I am in desperate need for some Casey whump here)


Hey guys!

I am so sick of Casey always being okay! And so I desperately needed to do this small and little oneshot just to give us Casey Whump Fans a little something here.

 **Important: I have an idea of taking this scene into a long story in my MATT / CHARLEEN / SEVERIDE universe...anybody interested?**

For now I will stick to the show with the oneshot :-)

Please be gentle – English isn't my first language but I am trying.

 **Screeching Tires (4x07)**

Matt closed the door to the truck and looked up towards the victim. It was far more than a miracle that this poor dude was still alive. Hopefully they would get him to Lakeshore fast enough to patch him back together.  
With his mind distracted on the case ahead Matt walked back onto the street, not paying attention to any traffic as he was sure the Candidate had it all under control.

The screeching ties got his attention way to late. He just managed to turn a little as he felt the painful impact that knocked him off off his feet immediately, getting the darkness to pull him under.

Dawson's head shot up as soon as she heard the noise outside and for a second her heart stopped as she heard Borrelli calling  
"Lieutanent!" Her eyes meet Severides both knowing that it had to be Casey. From her spot Dawson wasn't able to see anything while Severide stretched his head out without letting go of the victim.  
"Casey!" He called out, immediately meeting the terrified eyes of the young candidate.  
"We need help here! Casey has been hit by a car!" Borrelli screamed in panic.  
"Dawson go!" Severide ordered without thinking twice.  
"Stop. I don't think that...", Paterson started but was directly interrupted by Brett.  
"Dawson was the PIC on 61 before. Neither Chilli nor I can let go here now." She said in a haste.  
"Alright Dawson go." Patterson said while Dawson carefully switched positions with Herrmann before running out onto the street.

Borrelli was still kneeling beside Matt's unmoving form and Gabby could feel the tears starting to burn in her eyes. She knew that she had to pull herself together now, she knew that Matt needed her help now. She could freak out later.

She quickly took in the broken window and the damage on the car before kneeling down too. It had been a massive impact. Matt was laying on his sides, his eyes closed.  
"Matt? Hey Matt. Can you hear me? I need you to open your eyes for me", she said in a calm yet demanding voice.

"Come on Matt!" Gabby bagged after checking his pulse. She opened up his thick jacket a bit to rub his sternum in an afford to get him responsive again.  
"Matt! Come on now!", she said breathing in relive as she heard him grown just seconds after. "Here we go. Open you eyes for me." She said and smiled as the baby blue eyes she loved so much starred back at her. Matt moved a little and groaned in pain, while Gabby pressed her hands onto his breast.  
"I need you to stay still okay? You where hit by a car." She explained quickly.  
"I'm fine." Matt said automatically.  
"Yeah of course you are fine." She shot back, her eyes searching the small wound on his temple.

"Dawson?" Severide screamed over towards them, desperate to get any information too.  
"He is responsive." She shouted back before turning to Matt again.  
"Can you feel and move everything."  
"Gabby please I am fine. Just let me get back up and I can prove it to you."  
"It was a great impact and you will get to the hospital to get some x-rays done. Otherwise we would risk a spinal cord injury." Matt closed his eyes to the pounding headache.  
"Matt?" Dawson asked alarmed to the change in his feature."  
Just dizzy.", he mumbled while Gabby now turned towards Borrelli.  
"Get a C-Collar and a flashlight.", she said watching the Candidate hurry towards Brett and Chilli.

"Matt open those beautiful eyes for me okay? You can't sleep now. Come on." She said slightly slapping Matt's checks until he opened his eyes again. "Are you with me again?" Her voice was gentle.  
"My head is killing me."  
"I think you have a concussion. We will let you get checked out soon." Gabby said, just now recognizing that no one had called for a second ambulance now.  
"81 to main. We need a second ambulance on scene." She spoke into her radio.  
"Did your Lieutenant approve that?", Casey asked immediately a small smile on his face.

Borrelli returned with the C-Collar and handed it over to Dawson.  
"Candidate I need your help now. Hold his head still when I get the C-Collar around him, okay?" She instructed Borrelli and with quick hands she stabilized Matt's neck before shining the flashlight into Matt's eyes. He was clearly light sensitive but other than that his pupils where reacting completely normal.

"Hey buddy! You okay?" Severide asked kneeling down beside Matt too while Dawson was still checking on him. The ambulance with Brett and Chilli was rushing away with the victim while the others kept themselves busy, not wanting to bother their fallen Lieutenant too much.  
"I am fine but Gabby wants proof of that."  
"Severide look at the car. We need X-Rays to know there is no spinal cord injury."  
"Absolutely with you on that Dawson.", Severide said, patting Casey's shoulder.  
"You got me quite worried over there." He admitted watching as Herrmann guided the ambulance their way.

"What do we got?" The paramedic asked, as soon as he was with them.  
"Car hit the Lieutenant, he was unconscious for several minutes and got signs of a concussion." Gabby let them know before the rest of the crew helped getting Matt onto the backboard and onto the ambulance.

"Any new yet?" Chief Boden asked as he walked into the ER where the whole members of Truck 81 and Squad 3 where sitting the waiting area.

"Nothing Chief." Gabby said, feeling the calming hand of her chief on her arm for a second.  
"I assume you are here for Matt Casey?" A doctor asked not long afterwards.  
"I am his fiancee." Gabby said stepping forward.  
"X-Rays are good. We couldn't locate any fractures. He is pretty banged up and will be sore for a few days. Other than that the Lieutenant suffered a mild concussion but due to his former head injury we want to keep him monitored for a night."  
"Thanks doc." Gabby said, breathing out in relief. He was okay after all and that was all that mattered to her.

\- THE END_

 **SO GUYS? Want me to get a full story into the MATT / CARLEEN / SEVERIDE universe just let me know.  
Other than that reviews are very welcome!  
Thanks for reading. Hope you had fun.**


End file.
